


Teacher Shipping

by fandomcrazychick



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, High School AU, Hollstein - Freeform, Oral Sex, Possessive Laura, Teacher!Laura, alternative universe, teacher!carmilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:03:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3154952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomcrazychick/pseuds/fandomcrazychick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'We're both high school teachers, and my students ship us, but I won't let them tell you' au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teacher Shipping

**Author's Note:**

> http://fandomcrazychick.tumblr.com/ask - PROMPTS PLEASE!!!

"After you, Miss Hollis."

Laura giggled at the tall English teacher's almost gentlemanly charm. "Thank you, Miss Karnstein." She grinned, and left the staff room, closely followed by Carmilla. She glanced sideways at the taller wOman. "You going to walk me to class again, Miss Karmstein?" She tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Well, of course I will. Can't let a pretty lady such as yourself walk around unaccompanied - you might get knocked down by the lacrosse team." Carmilla teased, absolutely loving how Laura's ears went bright pink at the teasing. "Those girls are pretty heavy built, and you're so small." 

Laura gave her a playful push. "Hey, I'm not that short, and I'm plenty tough. Remember I made it through Black Friday sales with minimal injuries, which is more I can say than some of the other women who were there in the Victoria's Secret shop." She pointed out, adjusting the strap on her satchel.

"So? I made it out with no injuries - inflicted some injuries on others though - and got everything I wanted." Carmilla smirked smugly, and gently bumped Laura with her hip as they approached Laura's journalism classroom, students already drifting in from lunch break to take their seats. 

They made it to the classroom doorway before Carmilla suddenly moved swiftly like a cat, placing a perfectly manicured hand on the doorjamb beside Laura's head, and standing so close that she could smell Laura's flowery perfume, as well as the slight scent of arousal emanating from those sensible panties that she just knew the Journalism teacher was wearing under that pencil skirt.

Laura looked up at Carmilla with surprise, but before she could say a word, Carmilla smoothly spoke, "So, tonight? I'll come over around seven, and we can do....lesson plans together." Carmilla's soft, husky voice practically dropped with seduction and innuendo, and soon that wasn't the only thing dripping. 

Laura could feel her 'granny panties' become very damp all of a sudden, and when she looked at Carmilla, the other woman's eyes burned with passion that was almost overpowering, and Laura felt weak at the knees.

Carmilla's lips curved with a wicked smirk, and she stood back again, leaving Laura feeling slightly dazed. "I'll see you tonight, Miss Hollis." She winked and headed down the hallway again, hips swaying tantalisingly the whole way down the long corridor.

Feeling slightly light-headed, Laura tottered into the classroom, and sat down in her desk chair just before her legs almost gave out completely. She inhaled a few times, trying to calm down. Damn that sexy English teacher, and her sexy secretary glasses, and her fucking sexy legs...

"Miss Hollis? Are you and Miss Karnstein together?" 

Laura's head jerked up and she stared at the student who had asked that impertinent question out of the blue. "Exc-excuse me?" She uttered, still in a state of semi-shock from Carmilla.

"If you're not together, I think you should be. You are both so cute together!" The girl enthused. "I totally ship you both together."

"What would be the ship name?" Another girl wondered aloud. "Karmis? Kollis? Harnstein?" 

"I think it should be Hollstein." One more girl decided, and there was a following general murmur of agreement at that amongst all the girls. Throughout all this, Laura just sat there, dumbstruck at the turn of conversation, and at a loss for words herself.

"Seriously though, Miss Hollis, you and Miss Karnstein are so so cute together. It's obvious she fancies you - I mean, the way she was standing with you at the doorway was definitely more than just friendly." The first girl spoke up with a grin. ""Do you fancy her too?"

"H-how are you all so sure I'm interested in women at all?" Laura asked stiffly, trying to retain some composure. Internally though, she was mentally kicking herself - for being so obvious about her feelings for Carmilla, and also for ever taking this position in an all girls school, which therefore meant she had a class of very nosy girls.

"Callie and I saw you snogging Miss Lawrence outside the mall last summer, so it's pretty much common knowledge that you're like that." A different girl replied to that one with a smile that was completely void of any embarrassment or shame. "So are you and Miss Karnstein dating?" She pressed.

Just then, every girl in the room leaned forward a little bit with anticipation of what Laura would say.

"The only relationship I have with Miss Karnstein is a purely professional one, and from this moment on, I'll have no discussion about my personal life here or anywhere else. And you will not mention any of this to Miss Karnstein, am I clear?" Laura fixed her students with her most sternest look.

Every student in the room visibly deflated with disappointment, and muttered as a whole, "Yes, Miss Hollis." 

"Good. Now, let's begin our actual lesson by you all handing in your articles for this month's issue of the Styria High School Miaowgazine." Laura told them, shifting easily into teacher mode again.

\-----------------That Night---------------------

"Fuck, Laura!" Carmilla moaned as she writhed on the bed in total ecstasy from her lover's excellent oral skills. "God, yeah, fuck me with that dirty tongue, babe! Ohh, I'm gonna....gonna..." Just then, the raven-haired woman let out an ear splitting shriek, and came hard, squirting all her juices over Laura's face between her legs.

Laura eagerly lapped up every drop of Carmilla's delicious cream, cleaning her up with expert strokes before she lifted her head, and moved up to lie next to Carmilla. "Well I'm glad you enjoyed that, Carm." She pecked Carmilla's lips with a smile.

"Oh, believe me, I did enjoy it. A lot, but I can't help but wonder what brought this on. Not that I'm complaining, but you never really take the initiative with sex, or eat me out like that." Carmilla arched a groomed eyebrow at her.

Laura hesitated before answering, but she knew that it was impossible to lie to her girlfriend. Carmilla seemed to have a built in lie detector in her brain. "Well, today in class, one girl asked if you and me were dating, which then led to a whole discussion about our relationship. Apparently my whole fourth form class ships us." She bit her lip, waiting for Carmilla's response. 

Carmilla just laughed, "Well, what did you tell them? Hopefully not that I eat your delicious pussy every morning before I've even had my morning coffee, because that would not be something I'd like to get around school." 

"No!" Laura exclaimed, her cheeks going bright red. "I just said it was a professional relationship, because as far as they should know, that's all we have. What we do to each other in our private time is our business, not theirs." 

"You're so possessive, cupcake." Carmilla laughed, and kissed Laura's bare shoulder, trailing kisses up her neck. 

"Round 2?"


End file.
